There are a number of headrest designs within the automotive industry that provide movement of a headrest in various ways in an attempt to satisfy the multiple posture positions and different shapes of passengers seated in the vehicle seat. A headrest having multiple adjustments as well as quick assembly and disassembly is desired in order to satisfy the needs of the various vehicle occupants. The present invention provides multiple powered adjustments to meet the needs of various vehicle occupants, as well as quick disconnect of the headrest from the vehicle seat, while also providing necessary electrical connections therebetween.